Batafurai Papiyon
Batafurai Papiyon (バタフライパピヨン) is one of the main characters for the series Jewel Mew Mew. She is the young mistress of Papiyon House as well as Mew Peridot. Appearance Batafurai has long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She also has a peach skin tone. She wears a lime green and dark green hibiki design dress and green flip flops. Mew Peridot As Mew Peridot her hair becomes olivine and her eyes become pale green. She gains a pair of brown papillon dog ears and fluffy white tail. Her outfit consists of a olivine crop top and mini pleated skirt. Her shoes are pale green thigh-high boots. She also has olivine garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pale green lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her right inner thigh. Her Mew Mark is a pair of butterfly wings with papillon dog ears on top and tail on the bottom. Personality Batafurai is a gentle yet rough young lady. She is over protective of Sakura ever since they were children. Loyal and caring towards her family and friends. She doesn't like rude people nor any people that hurt Sakura in any way. Usually is lively and full of energy, and also very nice. She loved butterflies the most of all. Biography The only daughter of the Papiyon Family. She has lived a pampered life ever since she was born. When they found Sakura on the streets as a young child, poor and dirty she gazed at Sakura and blinked, wondering why she was like that when her and her parents decided to pick up Sakura and take her in off the streets. Ever since then Batafurai has been with Sakura and Sakura has been serving her as a maid there and a member of the family. Batafurai and Sakura would even play together as kid when they were younger which made Sakura extremely happy and Batafurai was as well cause she was the first friend she had around her age and that was a girl. Abilities Batafurai's weapon is Peridot Butterfly Fan, a fan in the shape of a butterfly in the shades of green. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Peridot Wave, where she has her fans flat and then she starts to dance like a traditional dancer which creates waves of wind that goes towards the opponents and they get attacked by powerful waves of wind. Relationships * Parents: She loves her parents a lot and they love her. She was happy when they let Sakura stay with them when they picked her up. * Sakura Usagi: She loves Sakura and cares for her. She has been close with Sakura since they were children. Batafurai will hurt anyone who hurts Sakura in any possible way. Etymology Batafurai translates to Butterfly in Japanese. Papiyon translates to Papillon in Japanese and refers to the Papillon Dog Breed. Peridot is gem-quality olivine. Olivine is a silicate mineral with the formula of (Mg, Fe)2SiO4. As peridot is the magnesium-rich variety (forsterite) the formula approaches Mg2SiO4. International Name Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - August Papillon/Mew August Weapon Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Butterfly Fan Attack Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The Papillion dog originates from Belgium / France. * Her type of love she has for Sakura isn't just sisterly love, she has romantic feelings for Sakura. * As child she would play with Sakura and get dirty and make messes which often led to the both of them getting into trouble a lot. Gallery RileyPapillon.jpg|The Papillion Dog Peridot.jpg|Peridot Category:Jewel Mew Mew Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Jewelpet Genes Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Jewel Mew Mew Characters Category:Member of Jewel Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Air